


Cream and Stars.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clara is a waitress and 12 is a starving artist (emphasis on the word, starving)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream and Stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Lawson, Nevada in 1963 was a normal enough town, not particularly interesting, historically speaking. A kind of never-never land. Situated between two deserts, a tiny speck of civilization in a vast, dimension of nothing. It had houses, as towns do, a grocery story, some offices.

And Murph's diner. It's the kind of place that fits perfectly into its surroundings, like a jigsaw puzzle. All neon signs and dusty colors.

Right now, there's a girl (a woman, really) she's sitting behind the counter, entertaining herself with a copy of "The Time Travelers Wife". It's night and the neon sign is reflecting a faint red glow in the still, dry air, while the radio plays a staticy rendition of "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" in the background. The AC is broken, so she's sitting in front of the half functioning fan.

It's a slow day, as far as they go, so she immediately notices when the door opens and a man steps inside. An unruly mass of silver curls and eyebrows to match, an ancient velvet coat and an equally as old looking guitar. He doesn't acknowledge her, just makes his way to a booth in the back.   
She puts her book aside, and edges her way to him.

"Can I get you anything?" He jumps a bit, as if he didn't see her coming. 

"Just a coffee. Thanks." His accent is different, Glasgow she thinks, but it sounds half faded, like he hasn't been home in a long time. She relates.

"Coffee? That all?" Skinny beyond words, deep bags, looks like he'd give anything for a burger or a basket of fries. "You know I've got a pie that's about to go bad"

"I don't need your-" he spits, then he takes a deep breath and adds "No thank you" 

She disappears behind the kitchen door and returns a minute later, a mug of coffee and an omelette in tow. She drops it at his table and walks away before he can protest, returning to his book. He gives her silent grateful look, then downs the food In quick ravenous bites. 

When he finishes he drops a few bills on the counter and he's halfway out the diner when she stops him, it's the middle of the night, she says, it's not safe. Without thinking about it, she invites him to spend the night at her flat.

 

And for some reason, he agrees


End file.
